marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
In the Blood
In the Blood is the fourth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis Two vicious Russian brothers working for Fisk strike back against Daredevil. Fisk moves to further consolidate his power in the criminal underworld. Plot Eight years ago, Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov were jailed in Utkin Prison in Russia. Vladimir took the bones of one of their cellmates who was left inside their cell to rot and made weapons which he and Anatoly used to escape. They decided not to return to Moscow where they once lived as princes, but to come to New York City to forge a new life. Presently, Daredevil is getting his wounds stitched by Claire Temple after a confrontation with the Russians. He gives her a phone so he could contact her before he arrives. Ben Urich tells Karen Page to stop pursuing Union Allied Construction, because she was lucky to have escaped her previous encounters. Ultimately, he decides to help her, but, for her safety, she needs to practice discretion and not allow them to be seen together. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk asks Vanessa Marianna on a date and she accepts. James Wesley gives an offer from Fisk to the Ranskahov Brothers: allow him to have control over the assets he just got for them from Prohaszka and he will deal with the masked man. Vladimir is against it; Anatoly is more susceptible. The brothers decide that they can deal with the masked man themselves. They awaken Semyon from his coma and learn where Claire Temple's Apartment is. Sergei does not find Temple there, but he makes Santino tell him where she is. As Murdock and Foggy Nelson discuss how Nelson wishes he was a big-time lawyer, Murdock gets a phone call from Temple; he hears her screams over the phone. Finding her in the garage of Veles Taxi, the "man in black" fights the Russians and frees Temple, who hits Sergei with an aluminium bat. Anatoly decides to accept Fisk's offer, but, in his enthusiasm, interrupts the date between Fisk and Marianna. Marianna tells Fisk that she regrets going out with him, much to Fisk's heartbreak. Enraged at being embarrassed in front of Marianna, Fisk kills Anatoly by smashing his head with his car door until it decapitates him. Wesley tells Fisk that Anatoly's death will start a war; Fisk says that he hopes so. Temple reassures the masked man that he can make a difference in Hell's Kitchen; he tells her his real name is Matthew. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Guest Stars: *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Alex Falberg as Semyon *David Vadim as Sergei *Tony Naumovski as Dmitry *Moisés Acevedo as Santino *Ben Livingston as Auctioneer *Ray DeFeis as Alexei (uncredited) *Eric Trautmann as Viktor (uncredited) *Nicholas Wuehrmann as Mikhail (uncredited) *Nancy Ellen Shore as Art Patron (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Veles Taxi Garage **Apartment 412 **Square Diner **Metro-General Hospital **Claire Temple's Apartment **Scene Contempo Gallery **15th Precinct Police Station **''Brasserie'' **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Matt Murdock's Apartment ** **New York Bulletin Building (mentioned) **Nelson's Meats (indirectly mentioned) *Siberia, Russia (flashback) **Utkin Prison (flashback) *Moscow, Russia (mentioned) Events *Kidnapping of Claire Temple *Assassination of Anatoly Ranskahov *Escape from Utkin Prison (flashback) *Attack on Karen Page (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items * *Iron Man Armor (mentioned) *Mjølnir (mentioned) *Steel Serpent (mentioned) *''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' (mentioned) * (mentioned) Vehicles * Creatures *Cats * (flashback) Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *Russian Mafia **Veles Taxi *Confederated Global Investments *''New York Bulletin'' *New York City Police Department *Kitchen Cab (mentioned) *Union Allied Construction (mentioned) *Italian Mob (mentioned) *Landman and Zack (mentioned) *Teachers Union (mentioned) Mentioned *Oleg *Leland Owlsley *Prohaszka *Madame Gao *Nobu Yoshioka *Piotr *Daniel Fisher *Rance *Clyde Farnum *McClintock *Scene Contempo Gallery Artists **Daniel Ballarón **Eric Blum **Emily Fairhurst **Isaac Holt **Alan Posner **Erica Wessmann **Gary Worth *Anna Nelson *Ed *Marlene Vistain *Doris Urich *Jack Murdock *Melvin Potter * Music References External Links * * pl:We krwi Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes